Building codes for commercial structures (e.g., apartments, office buildings) generally require a passive fire protection system to contain and/or slow the spread of a fire. Fire-resistant materials such as walls and doors are used. However, sometimes there are openings present in the walls, ceilings, and floors to allow for penetrating items (such as cables, pipes, ducts, conduits, etc.) through the building. These openings need to be restored to prevent flame and hot gases from passing through the openings into adjoining areas.